The Glitch
by jasmin flower
Summary: When a system error causes people's Second Life characters to appear in real life, what will Feng Lan do?
1. Chapter 1 Phantoms

**Hey all! I said I was gonna try this, and I've finally decided to! Yes, a Half Prince fanfic! Woot!**

**This being said, Let's get on with it! **

**Disclaimer (Probably the only accurate/non-goofy one during this fic) I don't own. ½ prince is a manhwa owned/drawn by someone else.**

Chapter one- Phantoms

"SIS!!!" She heard the screaming as she started to yank the blankets back, removing the band from her head. She smiled softly as she laid it on the bedside table and stretched, cracking her eye over at the door. He was really going on about something. "Hurry! You have to see this!"

Feng Lan frowned as she passed the kitchen, walking to her brother's side and looking at the television. "What in the..." Her eyes widened as the image of the live newscaster seemed to double. One had more narrow eyes, and there was something else off about it, but she wasn't sure what. It looked... familiar.

"What is it?" She looked over and Feng Yang shrugged. "They don't know, but it's only happening to a few people right now. They're trying to figure out the-"

"Uh, Brother, it's happening to you too..." She stared, eyes wide and he returned the look.

He jumped and ran to the bathroom and nearly cried.

The duplicate looked like him, but it was almost like a shadow. The shape was different, and like the newscaster it was familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"It doesn't matter. I need to make breakfast and lunch. We need to get to school!" She turned, trying to calm her nerves. It did matter. It was important. She didn't know why, but she prayed that it ended soon.

If anything happened to her brother...

She swallowed hard as she started pulling ingredients from the fridge.

At school her brother wasn't the only one to have a shadow, but she noticed that they all had a shape similar, but not exact to the original person's.

She watched as they were pushed aside from those who didn't have it. Her eyes kept creaking over to her brother, the hurt from being pushed aside shining brightly in his eyes.

Gui frowned as he made his way through the aisle of those with the shadows. He bent down, not wanting to exclude them. "I'm sorry, the principal has asked that this keep on till they know if it's some form of radiation or something." He murmured just loudly enough that the other students heard.

She knew he had a kind heart. He hated doing things like this.

"Excuse me?" She heard the voice from the door and frowned, doing her best not to yell at the doctor who failed to heal her and nearly cost her a level the night before.

"Oh, Wolf-nii. What's up?"

"I need to see Feng Yang Ming. I heard he's one of the ones with the shadow."

"Yeah. Are there... any clues yet?"

"Apparently there's one, but it hasn't been broadcast yet. We have half of the people in the office staring at news channels. It's not local anymore, it's worldwide, and spreading fast. There's been nearly twenty occurrences appearing in the school today."

"It's not even lunch yet..." Gui frowned. Feng Lan watched as his eyes turned fearful. "Maybe we should just cancel school for the day..."

"The school board denied it already. Anyway, I need to do a check up on him and make sure he's alright. I'm to check someone from each class, so I'll be busy today. If anyone falls sick, please just send them home."

"Alright. You..." Fang Lan looked up at Gui, who was staring at the doctor with wide eyes.

She looked over to see a small dark shadow at his shoulder. He was getting it too.

She stood and stared, looking to see the same shadow start to seep from Gui.

They looked over at her and frowned, seeing the shadow at her shoulder as well.

"We're all getting it..." Wolf-nii frowned, calling them over to the doorway.

They got together at the door and frowned, Wolf-nii looking at them.

"There's got to be some significance to the three of us getting it at the same time. What to the three of us have in common?"

"Second life? Blood types? I don't know..." Feng Yang murmured.

"Second life... I didn't know you played." Wolf-nii looked down at Feng Lan and she nodded.

She was suddenly terrified and her shoulders started shaking. What if the rumors were right? What if it was radiation? Was she going to die?

She looked up and slumped, sliding down the wall on the verge of passing out.

"Oh, Feng Yang, I'll take her instead. I think she needs a moment away from the class." He frowned and lifted her easily.

"Wolf-nii..." She murmured before her breath fell short.

"I need to get her to the nurses office. I'll talk to you later..." He turned, running down the hall.

"Wolf-nii, in case this is fatal, if I'm gonna die, I want to tell you something."

"You're not going to die. Don't say that." He frowned, but she could hear the panic in his voice. She was partially continuing to talk to keep air in her lungs, but she feared what she'd say next.

"You're a great cleric." He stilled for a moment and looked at her confused.

"Cleric?" His voice lost the frightened edge and he just stared for a bit.

"I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry, but you are. The best." She tried to wipe at her eyes before tears started to fall, but didn't quite make it. He nodded softly, walking down slowly now.

"Just breathe. Don't worry about things like that now." She nodded as a slight sob escaped her lip and he frowned sadly. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I just know it." He smiled and she nodded again.

They were in the office. She noticed that he kept disappearing to treat other students, and a few teachers came in after having panic attacks, but each time he came back the shadow on his shoulder was larger.

It was an hour later that it was larger than he was. She frowned as she watched.

Everyone else's was about the same size they were. Why was his...

Her eyes widened as it hit her.

"Oh hell..." She murmured and he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what it is..." Her eyes widened as she looked at the dark shadow about her size, the hair straight out... it was...

"That's your Second Live Character... I have to go!!" She jumped up, screaming and he grabbed her, sitting her back down.

"No, you need to calm down! Is that what it is?" He looked at the shadow and realized it's size.

"And yet again, we've figured out the phantom situation! The shadows that are following so many around are due to a server error on the popular game, Second Life! They are non-problematic! There are no issues as to health, but the server problem may take a few days to fix! Hey, now maybe we could get a look at Prince!" The newscaster in the television in the next room cheered and Feng Lan screamed.

"NOO!!! Kill me! Kill me now! It'll be more merciful! Please! Days... I can't even go home! What am I gonna do?!?!?" She panicked and the doctor stared at her.

"Wait... that shadow..."

"DON'T LOOK!!" She balled up in the chair and he laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" He grinned and she looked up, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "So, I was right! You're him!"

"Please, don't tell anyone! Don't... I can't! Gui... Wait, how did you know?" She curbed her panic attack and he smiled.

"You called me Wolf-nii the first time we'd met. Your mannerisms and demeanor are the same. You can't go home like this?"

"No, if anyone at my house found out who I was..." She shuddered at the thought.

"Fine, I'll take care of it." He smiled and she frowned.

"How? I can't be seen in public! People will throw such a fit..."

"I have a spare room at my apartment. You can seclude yourself there. I have to figure out how to get you out of the school without being seen though.

Feng Lan nodded, she heard him, she understood him, but her mind slowly slipped away as she slumped in the chair, falling to sleep.

He watched her shoulders fall, her head lean and smiled. After all the panic she'd just been through, this was honestly best for her. He frowned and nodded. He understood now. She had every reason to panic. He thought about the time a while back when the school was overtaken with reporters to stalk Gui. He shook his head.

He also remembered Gui telling him a while back that Feng Lan had asked him on a date, and how he'd discovered the real reason behind it. He seemed sad that he had to turn her down.

Gui turned Prince down.

He clutched his side and stepped from the room before hitting the floor, laughter unable to be stopped.

It was a good ten minutes later that a message reached the classroom.

_**Gui, Feng Lan will not be returning to class for a few days. She's had a bit of an attack and isn't holding out so well. Please inform her brother that she won't be home. **_

_**Wolfy**_

_**p.s. Don't bother coming down to see how she's doing. She's not seeing people right now.**_

He frowned and looked up at the young man. The announcement had come through a few minutes ago, it's the Second Life characters. He could easily see the character beside him, the green cloth, the longer hair, he looked over to see his own and was a little sad that he couldn't see the face.

It was odd...

He looked up at the room, seeing more and more shadows appear.

He frowned as he called Feng Yang to the front of the class. "Your sister's apparently being sent to the hospital. She's had a panic attack and won't be home for a few days."

"WHAT?!??!" He yelled, running out of the class and Gui frowned, following after.

"Where is she?!" Gui could hear him from the hall. He ran in and grabbed the young man's arm, shaking his head.

"If she's having such an attack, hearing you scream isn't such a good thing."

"She's resting until the ambulance gets here." The wolf looked down at the young man who gasped. "I've seen you!" He stared and looked down, finally seeing the doctor.

"I can't... I can't survive without her! I need her home!" He huffed and the doctor frowned.

"OUCH!!?" **CRASH!!** They all turned and ran into the next room, seeing the blankets had been torn from the bed.

"Are you alright?" Gui asked and she stilled.

"I fell out of bed. Please leave!"

"I want to make sure you're alright!"

"I'm not dressed!"

Gui stared at the doctor, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE STUDENTS?!?!??!?!?!"

"It's not like that! You should know that!"

"Oh..." Feng Lan looked up, seeing her brother looking down on her.

"Oh my god..." His eyes widened drastically as he slid down from the bed, stumbling back. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S YOU?!?!?!?!"

"Please! Please don't hate me! Please don't!" She sobbed as the doctor went behind and grasped her sobbing form.

"It's alright. I'm sure your brother's not going to hate you. It's just a game, right?"

Gui, seeing the commotion walked around and through his eyes he saw the shadows first.

Wolf-nii holding Prince's crying form against his chest.

"It- It can't be..."

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Woot!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	2. Chapter 2 Coming to grips

**Hey all! Here again for another chapter! Sad thing is, finished the first chapter in an hour! Wondering how long this is gonna take...**

**Woot for me! Teeheehee! (I'm so bored...)**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- This is not the Manhwa you're looking for!**

Chapter 2- Coming to grips

"So, as you can imagine, I have to make sure she's not seen till she's indoors." Gui could only nod absently at the doctor, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl across from him. Her eyes tear stained, a blush unable to be removed.

"I can't believe it... You killed us! Mom, Dad, ME! You're heartless!" He growled and Wolfy frowned, suddenly understanding the reason she said she didn't want to go home. "When they find out..."

"Please! Don't tell them! You can't!" She gasped and he jumped away from her, anger seething from him.

"You betrayed us all! I can't... I can't believe you're my sister! I have to go, I need to go home." He frowned as he stalked from the room, leaving Feng Lan staring ahead with her eyes shocked, red from crying.

"You can stay at my place till he calms down." Wolfy sighed, looking at the terror in the girl's face.

"No, She'll stay with me." Gui stood, stretching his back. "It's messy, but it's bigger than his place. Also, it would be a good chance for us to talk." He frowned, suddenly looking away, a slight red tinge across his cheeks.

She suddenly wished that Lollidragon was there. Why did so many of the men in her group have to be the only ones near her?!

"FENG LAN!!" She turned, seeing Zhou run through the door. "Oh, damn! Too late!" He frowned and looked at Gui.

That one at least he recognized. The wolf seemed to protrude from some stranger.

"W...Wicked?!" Gui stood with wide eyes. He didn't have the shadow, but it could so easily be told.

"Feng Lan, are you alright? Has anything happened?!"

"My brother hates me!" She sobbed and Zhou stepped in, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright. You know I'll take care of you." He cooed softly to her and she seemed to take some comfort in it, which pissed Gui off.

Since when... How did... How did this boy know that Feng Lan was Prince?

He stood still, shocked at the realization that he may have been the only one besides her brother that didn't know. Wolf-nii knew. Wicked knew.

Gui stepped back, wrapping his arms around themselves. Suddenly he wondered if he'd treated her better on the date, if he'd paid more attention to her in class... but how could he know?

He looked up, seeing them talking to each other about something and looked over at Wolf-nii, unable to shake this feeling of dread.

Had he lost him? Her? Was she too far away?

He slumped against the chair, drawing attention of the doctor beside him. "Don't panic." The slight pat on the shoulder was enough to draw him a little more into what was happening around him.

"But, I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense! Mother would be so happy if she knew you were staying with me! She's been the one telling me for the last few months that we need to get back together! She wants you to marry me!"

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." She sighed and Gui stepped forwards.

"Well, as I've said, you're more than welcome at my house. I have an extra room you can stay in. I also have no problems if you need to stay after this is all over. If there's too much strain..."

"You two are over pressuring her. She'll stay with me, who has no interest in her in the same way you do." His eyes narrowed and they both straightened up. "What kind of men are you, threatening a girls chastity in her time of need..." He turned and walked towards the front room. He came out with two post it notes and handed one to each guy. "This is my address. You can both stop by whenever and check up on her. Now, if you don't mind, I have students to check." The two stared, nodded and walked from the room.

"Sorry for being so insistent, but I couldn't see that turning out well."

"It's fine." She sighed and looked at the door.

Everything between the two of them, as well as her and each of them was going to change.

"I'll go to your apartment and get some belongings for you. If you do decide to go to one of their houses instead, you're free to. Just... be careful, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Wolf-nii."

He'd waited till after everyone had left the school and called for a taxi. He wrapped her in a blanket and draped her till they were back to his place. Fortunately, his arms were long enough that it curtained around her, keeping both her and her shadow hidden.

"So, this is the place. She looked around, seeing stacks of books on the table, a small television. It looked as if it had been decorated by a professional. All of the furniture was a dark brown with a velveteen appearance, all of the tables were dark wood. The floor was a lighter, almost honey colored wood, glossed till it shined.

"Your room is that way. It's the second door on the right. The first door is mine, the room across from mine is the bath room. The door across from yours is the linen closet. There's a bed, but it's not made yet. I'll go to your house now to get some cloths and such." He smiled and Feng Lan nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do." He smiled before turning and walking back out.

She went back to the bathroom, finding a huge room. The tub was more of an onsen than anything, large, made from cut stone. The water inside was from some sort of central system, and was continuously being pumped through.

She turned and noticed a large, glass stall shower. Marble floors as well as Corinthian style columns were in each corner of the room.

She peeped into her room. It was huge! It was very dusty, though. She could tell that the room had probably not been entered since he moved in.

She turned and walked to the living room, walking through the door that she figured would be the kitchen. She looked around, seeing a large stove, a large refrigerator as well as a chest freezer. The open shelves were completely full and she opened the fridge.

It was full! Steak, peppers, fish, asparagus... She smiled as she started pulling things from the shelves.

It was nearly two hours later that Wolf got home and she turned, smiling at him. "Hi! Dinner's almost done! I hope you like it..." She frowned, remembering that this wasn't her brother.

"I guess you're used to cooking for your brother. It smells good." He smiled as he carried her bags past the kitchen.

She finished his plate about the time he got back and he leaned against the fridge, watching. "Here, this one's for you." She held the plate out and he took it with a light bow.

"Ah! It's been a while since someone besides me has cooked here." He smiled and looked out to the living room. She followed, sitting on the chair next to the couch that he was on. "I usually eat out here. I'm... kind of boring. My apologies."

"No! That's fine! I've had enough excitement for one day! Boring sounds so good." She sighed as she looked down to her plate.

She needed to eat, but her appetite was nowhere to be found.

She had picked and poked it till it was finally gone, two hours later. Wolf-nii sat on the couch, eating around the books that he was reading nearly nonstop. This was so unlike her house! Her loudmouth noisy brother would have yelled at least half a dozen times by now, and there would have been at least two arguments.

It was nice to see how others lived.

She looked over, noticing that his plate was empty and took it, going and doing the dishes before she came out. "I'm going to go put my stuff away. Thank you again."

"It's no problem..." He murmured, barely paying attention. All she could do was smile.

She walked in, opening the window. They had to be on the twentieth floor! There were no other windows nearby, so she was safe to keep the curtains open. She looked around.

Before she put anything away, this room needed dusted.

"Wolf-nii, where are your cleaning supplies?"

"They're on the lower half of the linen closet."

"Alright. Thank you!" She called as she walked out, opening the door.

It was another hour till the room was dust free, one more after that till it was really clean. She put her things away, noticing that he'd just grabbed whatever was on the left side of her drawers. She frowned, knowing that was the stuff she didn't wear as much.

Usually because it was too revealing.

She was going to be the stick figure version of Lollidragon after this! Lollidragon with no boobs, no hips, oh, this was going to be hell.

She put the things away, noticing that he'd done the same thing with her closet and all she had were long satin night dresses.

She pulled out the last item and sighed. Her gaming helmet.

She placed it on the bedside table and went to the closet, getting sheets and pillowcases.

She made the bed, grabbed a gown from the closet without really looking and went to change.

She sighed.

She needed a drink before bed.

She walked out without really looking around and jumped when she heard her name.

"Feng Lan, what..." She looked down at the gown she wore and looked up at Gui, who was staring at her with a suddenly terrified look.

"I need a drink before I go to sleep." She nearly whispered and watched as Gui turned on Wolf-nii.

"What in the hell kind of things are you planning?!"

"Gui, I'll be online in ten minutes. Nothing's going to happen here." She murmured as Gui's eyes darkened.

"If there's anything you need, anything whatsoever, here's my number. Just text me. I'll be by within ten minutes. Anytime, alright?"

"Alright." She nodded as she walked out to the kitchen.

"She's not holding out so well. She had fun making dinner, but didn't want to eat. She's been quiet, but almost unnervingly for her.

"Well, maybe she's just a quiet person?" Gui contested, but Wolf-nii stared at him incredulously.

"Is Prince a quiet person?" He stared, looking at the different faces that ran across Gui.

"Now I'm worried. Maybe I should stay here tomorrow? Try and keep up her spirits?"

"No, right now you have a whole class to think about tomorrow. I'll stay here if need be. I think it'll just take her brother calming down to get her to relax, though." Wolf-nii sighed and leaned back, finally sliding a paper into the open book and closing it on the table before him. "Besides, I can use the time. I have to have this paper in to the principal in three days. I hope the glitch is fixed by then..." He sighed and watched as Feng Lan nearly slid out of the kitchen.

"Feng Lan, do you want me to stay over tomorrow? I'll come over first thing in the morning."

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." She stilled near the opening to the hall and the two watched her as her head slumped slightly. "Thank you both, so much..." She stepped slowly and Gui worried that he'd heard more tears in her tone.

Gui watched wide eyed as she made her way down the hall and looked down at the man who's eyes were as glued to the hallway as his. "I'll be over first thing in the morning. You can't fight me on it. I don't care if you're here too, but I can't leave her side. I'm sorry." He turned and ran from the apartment.

Wolf-nii watched with a smile. He was running home to get on the game as soon as possible. He'd have to make sure to have extra towels in the morning, as Feng Lan hadn't gotten in a bath or shower either.

It was going to be a fun few days...

**Hope you liked! Feel free to review! It's how I know what to do!**

**This is gonna be so much fun! Not as long as some of my other fics, but it'll still be good! Mwahaha!**

**See you all on here tomorrow!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	3. Chapter 3 A day away A day in hell

**Hey all! I'm going to try and start lightening the mood here a little now! After all, it wouldn't be Half Prince without a little comedy! Teeheehee!**

**Anywho, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- BISHIES!!!! WOOT!!!!! Wait, what?**

Chapter 3 A day away (A day in hell)

Feng Lan woke slowly, quickly realizing she wasn't in her bedroom.

Oh, yeah. She was at Wolf-nii's place. She woke slowly and dragged herself to the mirror, looking to see that Prince's shadow was now covering her. She looked like he was superimposed on her. She frowned and turned, looking down the walkway. Wolf-nii was already at the table, looking over papers with a cup in hand.

She needed to make breakfast, but she needed a shower first.

She went back to her room, unnoticed and grabbed some cloths, realizing quickly that there was little more than skin tight tank tops and no bras. She wore a short tutu style mini skirt, but didn't have any underwear.

Fortunately, though, she DID have a very small pair of shorts that could act the part. She frowned as she left the room, clothing in hand. She didn't hear the water as she opened the door. She didn't notice the steam as she walked in with her eyes closed, still fighting off the effects of the restless sleep.

She sighed, and that was enough to get the attention of the other in the room.

"Feng Lan?"

She turned, eyes suddenly wide, seeing her homeroom teacher staring at her, sans clothing.

She reached up, dropping her cloths, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"It's alright. I don't feel that modest. I was just surprised." She could hear laughter in his voice.

"It's good that you can laugh at a time like this." She moped and she felt a hand on her back, jumping away.

"Don't tell me you're angry?"

"I'm not angry! If anything I'm... jealous..." She again heard his laughter and it was oddly calming.

"You can look. I'm covered." She turned, seeing him wrapped in a towel, another drying his hair. Wow, he was...

Her teacher! He was her teacher!

"I- uh..."

"I'll go change in another room. I'll be here all day, alright? I won't leave you alone when you need me." He reached up and lightly caressed her cheek, an awkward smile on his face. "I never expected to see you like this when I was awake. I thought you were only a prince in my dreams." He smiled and Feng Lan watched for a step.

"Wait a second! Aren't you... gay?"

"No. There was just something about you... regardless of who you were, of what you looked like, I fell in love with your heart." He smiled as he walked out. She just stared after, surprised.

What would Zhou-gege say if he saw that little interaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN THE BATHROOM?!?!?!? YOU WERE JUST IN THERE!!! WITH NO CLOTHS?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?"

Ah, so he DID see!

She jumped into the shower without thought.

It was ten minutes, her hair was clean, she was mostly cleaned off, but she gave up to the feeling of the water. She leaned back, letting the water cascade to her face, her chest, just run down her, pulling all of the tension from the last while with it.

She sighed, relaxing finally.

She dressed and came out, looking at the clock. It was nearly six thirty. She had to make breakfast in the next half hour if she wanted to give Wolf-nii the chance to get to school.

She counted it up. Four people to make breakfast for in half an hour.

She quickly got to work.

She cut the peppers and onion, tossing the bits into the hot grease, the bits of bacon nearly cooked. She tossed in the eggs, dicing tomatoes while it cooked. She plated the eggs, coated it with the tomato bits and shredded cheese. She pulled the toast from the toaster and quickly buttered it, having the food done in less than twenty minutes.

She brought out plates and handed one to each, first Wolf-nii and Zhou-gege, then she handed Gui his, as she knew he would be there all day, he didn't have to be in a hurry to eat. She sat in the chair, looking up at Zhou, who could only stare. "I know, I look like a guy. I'm sorry I'm not-"

"What are you wearing?"

"Wolf-nii got some cloths from my room. He got the stuff I keep on the left side."

"Ah, so you kept with that, huh?" He grinned and she nodded. That was a habit that he used to tease her for years ago. "Don't worry, I'll go get you something else later, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks." She smiled and he stood.

"I better get going. I have to be at school in ten minutes. Still a great cook, by the way." He smiled as he waved, grasping at the shoulder strap of his bag on the way out. She watched till the door closed.

"He didn't even stick around for the day." Gui frowned, and Feng Lan looked up with a smile.

"He's the kind who will do what he feels is better in the long run. If they're planning for a test today, he didn't know so he didn't study for the test tomorrow, which takes his GPA down just enough that he doesn't get into his choice school, which means he doesn't get his dream job... you see what I mean?"

"Yeah. So, he's pretty smart, hmm?" Gui looked over at the door and Feng Lan smiled.

"What, like you're not?" She smiled and he looked over, smiling.

"It's odd, being able to say things like that to you and not wake up at the rebirth point." He grinned and she looked over before laughing.

"So, who's showing more now, Prince, or Feng Lan?"

They both looked up at her, she looked over, Gui's long hair was the only part that didn't really seem natural, while Wolf-nii's shadow seemed to cover him completely. You couldn't see the doctor within at all.

"I think you're beautiful either way." Gui smiled and Wolf-nii rolled his eyes.

"You look more like Feng Lan with Prince's hair. It's odd, seeing you like this, that we didn't recognize you earlier." He smiled as he took down the last bite. He grabbed Zhou's plate, but both plates were quickly grasped from him by Feng Lan.

"You're planning to go to the school still. I don't want you to be late!" She smiled, handing him a sack lunch and he looked down, obviously not used to this kind of care. "Don't worry, I'll get the dishes! You have a good day at school!" She smiled as she pranced into the kitchen with three of the plates.

She turned the sink on, scraping the last remnants into the trash as Gui walked in. "I'll dry, alright?" She looked over and nodded. "I can tell that you're not really feeling like that. Please don't fake it like that near me. I want to know how you're really feeling." She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's not all fake. It's nice to know you all care about me this much in real life. I knew Zhou did, but I was curious about you..."

"That's why you had that fake date with me, right? You wanted to try and get to know me a little better outside of the game." Gui sighed and she nodded. "I feel so badly about that. I keep thinking that I should have treated you better that day, that I should have paid more attention to you in class, even after I thought that there's no way I could have known, but still..." He sighed and looked over at her.

"I thought you were charming, the way you described your feelings about me. Stabbing you seems to be my highlight." She laughed and he looked over, smiling lightly.

"I just... Uh..." He looked down, taking the first of the plates, towel in hand. He sighed before looking up. "I just want you to know this. I never really cared who you were out of game, because it dawned on me that out of game you wouldn't be the same. As much as you're not, instead of being disappointed I'm actually refreshed. I'll say it now, it doesn't matter who you are, Prince, Feng Lan, I'll love you." He bowed his head and all she could do was stare. "I know you don't really know me well enough to reply, I would never expect you to, but I would really... I want you to stay with me till this is over. I know Wolf-nii is great, his apartment is perfect, but..." He looked down.

"It's unreasonable, I'm sorry."

"It's not. It's just, well, do you think you could deal with having a visitor in your home for days?"

"If it's you, for all I mind you could stay forever." He looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"Alright. I'll go to your place. That shouldn't be too much hassle, since Prince no longer sticks out on me, I could easily get by with a thick coat."

"Or, you could just check the hall." Gui smiled and she looked up at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I live in the next building over. As long as you're not scared of heights, we can get over no problem." She nodded and smiled.

Gui watched as she called the good doctor, smiling.

"Wolf-nii, I'm going to go. I'll be staying at Gui's apartment."

"That's too bad." He sounded slightly let down, but not too much. "It's been a while since someone's taken care of me like that." She smiled absently, drawing Gui's attention.

"Well, I'm sorry. If you want I can still come over to cook."

"No, it's too risky. I'll come and visit a few times. I'm over there all the time."

"Ah! Alright! Well, I'll see you later then!"

"I'll see you later. Thanks, Feng Lan."

She looked up at Gui with an odd smile that he recognized. So he was starting to get to her. She was finally warming up to him.

This was his chance! Maybe his only one, he had to impress her! He had to keep her happy!

And his apartment was a disaster!

"You go ahead and pack up, I'll go... straighten up a little..."

"Don't worry about it! I'll help! It's the least I can do!"

"You seem to be saying that so much lately. Do you not realize how much the people you keep saying it to owe you?" She turned with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I have fame. People all over the world are my fangirls. At first I thought it was kind of cool, but I realized a while ago that none of the girls know me. You're the only one who knows enough about me to know when to smile and when to kill me! There are so many lessons I learned because of you! I'd never had an unrequited love till Prince! I know heartache. I didn't before, but you thought me, and now... Just thinking I can help you, that I can do something for you, it's like a dream!"

Feng Lan watched the emotion in his eyes, the passion in which he spoke. She was used to it in game, but here, it seemed so much more... She could actually see herself saying yes to him. She could honestly see it.

"I'll go pack. Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled and watched as she walked down the hall. Her spirit was definitely higher. He smiled, hoping she took it to heart, but at the same time, praying he hadn't overdone it.

**So, that's it for Chapter 3! Tell me what you think, okay?**

**See ya tomorrow! :D**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know the teacher

**Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter and a smile on my face! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one as well! Finally getting to the romance a little! This chapter, as you can tell is going to be a little heavy on Gui! I'll get around to Zhou's time later!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- WARNING!! Do not get Hinamizawa syndrome! Symptoms are: Paranoia, rapid heart rate, psychosis, scratching at throat, KILLING FRIENDS THEN SELF!!**

Chapter 4- Getting to know the teacher better!

Gui took Feng Lan's stuff and went to the end of the hall, tossing it out of the window, to her terror. He looked around and waved her down, showing that there were no 'guests' in the walkway. She walked over, looking out the window. Sure enough, about three feet over there was an open window.

"Come on! Just go through there!"

Feng Lan looked through the window, down at the people below. They were so far away... It was only three feet, but it was suddenly terrifying! "Oh, I don't know if I can do this!" She gasped as she crawled back, Gui's watchful eye on her.

"It's safe! I do it all the time!"

"Have you ever been in the circus?!" She paled, the thought too much for her.

"Well, then, here." He walked over and picked her up, carrying her like a princess. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him, surprised. "Close your eyes." He smiled and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck.

She felt a sudden blast of cool air and clenched tighter, scared to death. Why didn't she just run back to the apartment and grab a coat?!

It was only a moment till the wind stopped, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet.

"Are we in?"

"We are, but, if you don't want to let go just yet it's fine with me." She opened her eyes to find him sitting on the floor, wrapped around her, his lip resting against her forehead. He looked so gentle, so happy with only this.

She smiled and conceded, enjoying the feeling of him so close. It was an awkward situation, she felt so odd, but it was still wondrous.

"We'd better get moving." She smiled and he nodded, lifting his arm.

"So!" She stood slowly, taking in her new surroundings. Her eyes widened at the controlled disaster. It was definitely a library, there were bookshelves covering all of the walls to the ceiling of the small room, and they were all full.

And so was the floor. There were stacks of books that made Wolf-nii's couch table look clear. They were stacked waist high in some places.

She slowly crept to the next room, looking down the hallway to see an overflowing dirty cloths hamper, more books, a few stacks of paper, quite a bit of dust and just to cap it all off, the bedroom door. It looked like he'd never made his bed...

"Uh, Gui..."

"I said I wanted to straighten up first..." He sighed and she looked up at him, the sudden worry. He was so afraid that each small thing like this would turn her away...

"So, you're one of THAT kind of genius, hmm?" She looked up at him with a smile. She looked around, finding the main room and walked out.

It was a large living room, at least a third larger than Wolf-nii's. She noticed the stacks of papers and books all over. There was a large, plush couch, as well as a reclining chair in the corner of the room. The television was large, but she could tell the whole room had been done quickly.

The furniture and floors were all very dark wood, the couch and recliners were the same color. There were bookshelves all over the front wall, each one full of papers, books, pictures and other random oddities.

She looked over to the hall, seeing the kitchen. She was suddenly afraid.

She walked out and sighed. At least all of the dishes were done. There were random things tossed here and there, a bag of rice with a box of noodles leaning against it on the counter with random bottles and bags everywhere. He never put unrefrigerated items away.

He looked around, noticing the lack of other things in this room. There was a fridge, a stove that was covered in papers, cabinets with the doors open, showing dishes and food put away wherever he happened to be at the time.

"I'll worry about finding out about the room for me later..." She pulled up her sleeves, stepping in.

It was two hours till the Living room was clean. She lit some of the candles he had set around before stepping into the hallway, looking over the stacks there. Gui stared, impressed by her determination. She really was just like Prince...

He smiled. "Please, tell me anything to do to help, alright?"

She put him to good use, taking stacks of books to the library, stacks of dishes to different parts of the kitchen, cloths to the dirty cloths hamper... Due to her brother she was used to things like this, but it didn't dawn on her that he may have thoughts against this till she handed him a stack with a pair of boxers on top and he nearly blushed at that.

She smiled joyously, thankful that she was indeed so needed here.

He was worse than her brother!

It took close to three hours to get everything to the right area, another good four hours after that to get everything put away. She decided to work on the kitchen last, and while she put dishes and food away she started planning dinner.

He didn't have food stocked up like Wolf-nii did, but he had enough.

She made up a list and handed it to him. "Go shopping, get these items. When you come back, dinner should be ready, alright?"

"I wish I could take you with me..." He looked down with a sigh.

"It can't be helped. I can't be seen in public till I don't look like Prince anymore." Gui looked up at her, his long hair now looked natural on him. He reached out and grasped her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. She loved the warmth he put off! He was so comforting! She just stood there, her hands moving on her own around his back and he stiffened when he realized it.

She smiled up at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes. She'd never noticed how expressive his eyes were before...

"Go! Shoo! I'll get started! We'll finish the place after dinner, alright?"

"Alright." He chuckled as he turned, his eyes shining like diamonds at her. He left quickly yet quietly. She knew he'd be running to get there as quickly as possible. She went to the kitchen and started working.

It was only about twenty minutes later that he got back.

She frowned as he walked through the door. "I thought it would take longer! I'm not done yet!" He walked in and smiled.

"I know you told Wolf-nii to come by and you'd have food for him as well, but he had to apologize. He's going home and right to bed. He's fallen ill."

"Oh. Well, maybe you could take some over to him?" She looked up and he smiled, nodding. "That should be fine. He looked so tired down there. It was odd."

"Maybe he ran into Yulian and discovered she's really a guy!" Feng Lan covered her mouth, chuckling and Gui smiled softly at her.

"I wish it were that easy. Wolf-nii never gets sick. I'm really worried about him."

"He'll be fine. Maybe he's playing hooky to give us a little time. It sounds like something he'd do." She smiled and he nodded. It did sound like that...

"Well, either way, I'll make his plate first, and by the time you come back from giving it to him I'll have yours ready, alright?"

"Alright. It smells wonderful, by the way. General Tsao's? I didn't think I had the stuff for that..."

"I improvised. The sauce is pretty easy to make if you have the right ingredients." She smiled as she stirred the pots before her.

It was a good twenty minutes later that he'd left with Wolf-nii's plate, and only a few moments after that till he returned.

"He's not playing hooky. He looks pale. I told him to go to the hospital, but he refused. I'm worried." Gui looked towards the apartment in the next building and sighed.

"The best thing we can do for him is let him get some rest, then. We eat, do the dishes, finish the apartment. I still have to get my stuff put away, as well as whatever cleaning needs to be done in that room..."

Gui smiled softly. "That room is clean. It was going to be my workout room, but I could never get the time to actually start working out there. It has a bed, a dresser and a closet, but beyond that it's empty."

"Then, I'll probably have to dust." Feng Lan spoke more to herself as she loaded one of the plates before her with rice.

They sat down in the living room, Gui leaning back in the soft couch as he took his first bite.

He smiled at her and Feng Lan smiled, taking her first bite as well.

It was a moment later that she felt the blinding heat. She could only see white, her mouth hurt too badly to move.

She forced her throat to swallow before the food had been chewed, but it was the only way to get it out of her mouth.

"You used my small brown peppers, didn't you?" Gui's voice wafted past, but she couldn't respond. She felt like she couldn't breathe!

"Feng Lan? Are you alright?!" She heard panic start to build in his voice, but still she couldn't breathe or move.

She felt her head tilt back, his hand at her throat and it worked out a bit of the tightening in her throat, but she still couldn't suck air into her lungs.

She heard him say something, but dizziness started to set in, and she couldn't make it out.

She felt her head tilt up again, a liquid passed by her lip and a lot of the heat seemed to die off instantly.

"Are you alright?"

She could breathe! She gasped in air, her head spinning so quickly she nearly fell, being supported and in a chair.

"Wh... Gui..."

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about those peppers! Are you alright?"

"Can't... think..."

"Here, This may help..."

She felt her legs extend and after a second realized she was laying down. "Gui?"

"I'm right here. That pepper was a hybrid. I've been growing them for years to increase the heat. I guess I took it too far. You're soaking wet!" He felt her forehead and she gasped still, the air in her lungs feeling so good...

"Liquid..."

"Yeah, something else I've been working on. A way to dull the senses so you don't feel as much. When you regain the sense of taste you may notice a horribly sweet taste. Sometimes it can last a while." She opened her eyes, seeing worry etched deeply in him.

She noticed the sweet smell on his breath.

He'd given her the medicine mouth to mouth.

Her eyes widened and he stood, leaning back.

"I'll order... oh hell... Wolf-nii! You don't move!" He yelled as he took off running down the walkway.

Feng Lan just laid there. Her head spun, her stomach felt odd. Her mouth seemed to be getting better and better, going more and more numb. She couldn't taste at all though, and she just breathed.

It was a good ten minutes till Gui came back.

"Well, Wolf-nii's finally in the hospital."

Feng Lan jumped up, terror etched across her. "What?! Oh, what have I done?!" She panicked and Gui smiled at her.

"He realized when he couldn't eat that he wasn't going to get better. I got there and helped him to the bus to the hospital. He never took a bite." Feng Lan sighed, releasing the tension she'd had. "You just lay there. I'll order out something, alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

She didn't know what happened after that, but she woke up an hour later in Gui's bed, him laying beside her. He wasn't asleep, she could tell before she opened her eyes.

"Gui?" He looked down and felt her forehead. "Why are we in your bed?"

"Your temperature started to spike. Those peppers were too much for you. I'm so sorry!"

"But why are we in your bed?"

"I'm trying to draw the heat from you. Just lay still, alright? Just lay still, I'll take care of you, no matter what."

She nodded, sliding back into oblivion.

She was surprised when she logged onto the game shortly after.

She appeared standing at the gates to Infinite Hamlet.

**You have three messages** the computer spoke to her and she sighed.

She opened the first, being from Zhou. When you get this, let me know! I went to find you today to give you the clothing, but the wolf said you were at Gui's place. Feng Lan, please don't stay there! Please come to my place instead! I'll take care of you!

The second was from Wolf-nii. Hey! Gui said you'd eaten one of his peppers and nearly passed out! I came by to see how you were doing, but he said you were getting a fever. If you get on tonight, let me know how you're doing, alright?

The third, of course was from Gui. I logged you on, but it didn't seem to work as well tonight. It seems like everyone is having problems logging in and out. When you get on, please let me know, alright? I'm worried sick about you.

She smiled at them and turned, seeing Kenshin stop a few feet away with wide eyes. "Prince, you shouldn't be on like that..."

"What's up?"

"You're sick, aren't you? You're pale and sweating like mad! Log out and rest! If Gui sees you like that..."

"Prince!" She turned, seeing Gui behind her. "Oh, you're not doing any better in here. I'll log off."

"Why?"

"Because you're three inches away from me. If someone needs to wake up and take care of you, it's going to be me."

"Three inches away from you?!" She turned, seeing Wicked barrel down, grabbing Gui by the throat. "Why are you three inches away from him?! What in the hell are you doing?!"

"Look at her! She's sick! She has a fever and I'm beside her to draw out the excess heat! She's still wearing her cloths!"

"THE CLOTHS SHE WAS WEARING THIS MORNING?!?!?!??!?!"

"Uh..." Gui blushed and Wicked snarled, pulling his fist back and bashed Gui in the head so hard he was instantly killed. Zhou looked over and frowned. "You're really sick?"

"Yeah, I might have whatever Wolf-nii has."

"Then you should go to the doctor. Don't let that pervert lay with you!"

"I can't! I can't let anyone know who I am! I'm already unable to go home! What do you think would happen if anyone else found out? In real life I'd probably be killed!"

Zhou stilled, eyes wide. He realized she was right. "Gui's taking good care of me! He's not doing anything you need to worry about!"

"Yes he is! Dammit, I don't want you to be there! Come with me! I'll take care of you! I'll stay home and take care of you all you need! Please..." He looked at the surprise on her face and turned away, reaching up to his ear.

He logged out before she could comprehend the situation.

She looked over at Kenshin and frowned. "There's no way in hell I'm logging out now. I don't want to see when those two see each other in real life. I hope that Wicked doesn't know where Gui lives..."

She felt her temperature drop a bit and smiled.

Gui had done as he'd said and was taking care of her.

She spent most of the night just laying back, talking with whoever was in the area. In the morning she woke to find Gui beside her ringing the water from a cloth. "Good morning, princess. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." She sat up but fell quickly back to the pillow.

"No you don't. You just lay there, I'll take care of you."

"Gui, this won't work."

"Why?!" He began to panic. What if Wicked had gotten to her?

"I have to go to the bathroom but I can barely sit up." His eyes widened at the thought.

"I said I'd help. I'll do my best." He stood, trying to kill the blush.

It was a very hard day for Gui, but it was totally worth it to take care of her.

He smiled at himself as he brought in dinner.

He now could think of Prince as a woman. This changed everything.

**Sorry this one's so long! I just couldn't stop writing! It's so yummy! Woot!**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Please review! I hope to see you all back here again tomorrow for another chapter!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	5. Chapter 5 Gui's Next!

**Hey all! I'm still at it! Wow, I have no life! I'm considering doing a cute little ficlett based on Fushigi Yuugi next! What'cha all think?**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Clams may or may not swallow your soul if ingested.**

Chapter 5- Gui's next!

By the time Feng Lan woke the next morning she was feeling so much better! She'd only been down for a day and a half, and the system still hadn't been fixed, but she felt almost back to normal. All that was really visible now was the hair and the light tone of the skin.

She walked around the house before Gui woke, cleaning here, straightening there, she went into the bathroom and smiled. Time for a shower before breakfast!

She looked over, seeing another clear shower stall and frowned. What was up with that? Both him and Wolf-nii had them.

She shrugged and stepped behind the pane, reaching out and turning the water on full.

She lathered her hair, stepping beneath the water, the high pressure seemed to massage the tension from her.

She felt the air pressure change and turned, seeing Gui stumble in, not even looking in her direction. She just stared, surprised as he went to the sink, randomly feeling till he found his tooth brush and paste and started brushing his teeth.

Maybe I should just turn around and pretend I don't notice him...

She turned, rinsing the rest of the soap from her hair.

She looked down at the conditioner and smiled. She knew it would smell like sandalwood, a scent that she was used to because of her teacher. She coated her hair, rubbing it in before leaning back against the glass, honestly forgetful about the visitor.

She sighed as the warmth seeped into her skin, loosening the muscles within.

She soon after felt eyes on her and turned, seeing Gui standing on the other side of the glass, looking down at her with wide eyes. He wasn't on the other side of the room, he'd walked over to her.

"Feng Lan, you're amazing." He smiled softly before walking from the room, surprising her.

She rinsed herself off and grabbed a robe, (Gui had been nice enough to let her borrow one of his) and walked out, seeing him laying on the couch, barely alive. She smiled before walking out to the kitchen.

After helping her for the last day and a half, he was probably tired.

She made breakfast and walked out, laying his plate on the table. "Gui? Breakfast is ready." He didn't respond and she reached out, stopping an inch from his shoulder. She could feel heat radiating from him. "Gui?!"

She felt his forehead. He was burning up! He'd caught her illness! How did he lower her temperature? She looked down at the thick robe and frowned. It was too thick for this, but all the clothing she had was dirty, most of it in the wash. She didn't have any options.

She untied the belt on the robe and laid down beside him, her chest against his, as he was only wearing his pajama pants right now. She blushed terribly, but knew that he wouldn't remember this.

She laid there, looking up at his face, his cheeks red from the fever. It looked like he was blushing!

She looked down, laying her chin on his shoulder.

This was when the front door opened.

Zhou frowned as he looked around, dropping the bag in his hand when Feng Lan jumped up, her bare chest showing, Gui on the couch beneath her. "Zhou-gege! I need help!"

"What... what is he..."

"He's unconscious! This is the only way I know to lower a fever!" Zhou sighed and nodded. "I'll help, but I have to be in school soon. Listen closely. Give him aspirin, use a cold wet cloth on his forehead, and get some liquids into him. Don't do that." His eyes narrowed and Feng Lan frowned.

"I brought you some more clothing. At least put something on before you do that." He frowned and Feng Lan ran over, hugging him.

"Thank you!" She grabbed the bag and without thinking dropped the robe, grasping from the bag.

Zhou stared, shocked at her sudden lack of modesty and turned his back, closing the front door finally.

"You should have warned me you were going to do that."

"Sorry! No time! He's really hot!" He could hear the panic in her voice and frowned, walking over and felt his forehead. He frowned and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and walked back, holding it to his temple before pushing the button.

"I'm going to leave the thermometer on the table here. If his temperature reaches 42, call the hospital. At that point, his health is in jeopardy and you need to keep him safe." Feng Lan nodded as she slid on the tank top, unfortunately without a bra, and turned back to him.

"I know how to take temperature. Thank you for your help!"

Zhou nodded and watched as she ran back over to the couch. He almost wished that he'd suddenly get struck ill so she'd take care of him like that.

He turned and stepped through the door, offering a small wave as he headed out.

It was nearly two hours later that Feng Lan's eyes cracked, having fallen asleep due to the warmth. She looked up at Gui, who looked down at her, the look of total confusion evident on his face. She jumped up and grasped his shoulders, holding him down. "Don't move! You're sick!" He watched as she grabbed the thermometer from the table, taking his temperature. 37.7. "You're still hot, but it's gone down a little. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty. I have an odd taste..."

"It's the aspirin. I'm sorry about that." She sighed as she ran out to the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of ice water. "I was told it was a good way to lower a temperature." She returned to find him sitting up. She handed him the glass and he sucked in the liquid, downing the whole glass nearly instantly. He looked at the table to find two full plates of food.

"You made breakfast..."

"I did."

"You didn't eat..." He looked up at her worried and she smiled in return.

"I found you unresponsive on the couch. I was worried!" She breathed out heavily and he just stared. He looked down, a slighter red tint washing across him. She noticed the light smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me. Don't risk your own health though. You're still recovering as well."

Feng Lan stood and stretched, smiling. "I'm actually feeling great! Don't worry about me! Just... do what you can to recover! I'll be here to worry about everything else!" She smiled and he looked up at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

That was a first.

It was soft, a smile, but there was more behind it. She could see something in his eyes...

"I'll go make lunch. You don't move." She pointed menacingly and he nodded, leaning his head back.

They ate, he noticed her eyes kept wincing as she ate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked over with a smile and he frowned, putting down his plate.

"You're wincing. It's a few seconds after you swallow. Is your throat sore?"

"No." She shook her head and he frowned, watching her. "I haven't really eaten in a few days. My stomach's trying to get used to the food again. It'll take a few meals till I'm back to normal."

"Ah. Nothing that can be done about that." He frowned, but was happy she told him.

The next day was full of thermometers, aspirin, water and on occasion sitting outside the bathroom, listening for any crashes. He'd told her that he'd be fine, but she was suddenly so worried about him...

It was two mornings after he'd fallen ill that his temperature was back to normal, his color was normal and his strength seemed to be back.

By this time she'd noticed something.

That morning she woke up without the white hair. Without the light skin tone.

They were back to normal.

She sat before the phone, staring. She was worried to call and see if it was safe to come home.

She'd wanted to, but she was so worried that her brother would be angry with her still. It was a good half hour till she had the courage to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brother... Uh, is it... Can I come home?"

"SIS!!! Oh, where are you?! I've been worried out of my mind! I figured you'd spend the day at someone's house, but you've been gone for nearly a week! Are you alright?! Have you been eating?!"

"I'm fine! I fell ill for a few days, and after I got better... the person I'm with fell ill as well. I've been taking care of... her." She changed the situation a little, trying to keep her brother from panicking.

"If she's better, you should look normal now, please come home!"

"I'll be there soon!" She gasped, tears in the corners of her eyes.

She hung up the phone and turned, seeing Gui watching her with a slight smile. "I guess I have to stop keeping you to myself now that you're you again, huh?" He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, sighing. "I'll help you get your stuff home. Just promise me something, alright?"

She looked up, fighting the blush at the contact. "Promise me that... I want you to... Oh, never mind." He turned, sighing.

"What are you thinking?" She watched, surprised by his sudden shyness.

"Just... be happy, alright?" He smiled and she nodded. "If things get heated again, if you need to get away for any reason, you know where I live. My door is always open to you." She nodded with a smile.

It was two hours later that the bags had been packed into the taxi and she smiled as she opened the window, waving.

"Here." He handed her a card and she looked widening her eyes at the keycard. "I said my door was always open to you. I'd meant that." She nodded, suddenly not wanting to leave. The taxi pulled away and she waved out the window, watching as he waved back.

She got home, pulled out the bags and looked up, watching as her brother scrambled out of the front door. "SIS!" He nearly screamed, throwing his arms around her neck. "You're home! You're safe! Oh, thank god!" He nearly cried and she just stood there, surprised.

"I thought you hated me..."

"You're an evil bastard, but you're still my sister! I never hated you, I was just really REALLY mad at you!" He cried, Feng Lan feeling tears on her shoulder.

She reached up, hugging him back. She suddenly couldn't break the smile she had. She was home.

Her bags were easily carried upstairs, and she opened the door and nearly screamed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!?! DID YOU HAVE A PARTY IN HERE?!?!?! IT'S A DISASTER!!!!"

"Uh, well, we kind of didn't clean, we were out searching for you nearly nonstop for the last four days." He frowned, looking away as her parents ran into the room, grabbing hold of her. She was surrounded in hugs and tears, her parents asking if she'd eaten, if she'd been hurt, if she was alright.

She didn't know why, she didn't know what to think when her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor, crying. At first she thought she was happy to be back, but she noticed it was empty.

She felt empty. She suddenly wanted to go back.

"I miss him! It's only been ten minutes and I already miss him!" She sobbed and her parents stopped, stepping back and watched her.

"Him?" She nodded, but didn't utter another word for the rest of the day.

She cleaned, making sure the house was back to normal, she cooked, she did her best to make them happy. They thanked her nonstop for what she was doing, but it didn't feel right.

She was happy that it would be Monday tomorrow. Tonight, when she slept, she could talk to him, try and figure out what to think.

She went into the dream, into the game.

_**You have two new messages.**_

She opened the first and smiled. It was from Wolf-nii. Gui's acting weird today. Did something happen? Whisper me when you get here.

The second was from her brother. You better friend me, you bastard! I know you weren't at some girl's house, I knew before you broke down in the living room. Zhou came over to get your clothes and was furious because you were staying at some guy's house. If I were you, I'd go over to his house for a few days to make him feel better! If something romantic happens, then we'll all be happy! See you around, blood elf!

She sighed and looked around, seeing no one in Infinite Hamlet.

She sighed, getting whisper ready.

"Wolf-nii? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." He chuckled. "So, any ideas?"

"I went home. The glitch was resolved, my brother wasn't mad at me anymore. My parents had been looking for me for four days because we forgot my phone charger. Gui's probably just..."

She wasn't sure if she'd cut the whisper before the first sob or not. She covered her eyes, trying her best to keep the tears in check.

She really missed him. It was only a second till Wolf-nii was there, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright! You don't have to be so upset!" He panicked a little and she laughed lightly through the tears.

"You're too kind." She sobbed.

Gui and Kenshin were there in a second.

Gui watched as she cried on Wolf-nii's shoulder and frowned, backing away.

She looked up and saw him just as he reached the door.

For a moment, just for a second, she lost herself and jumped up, running over and nearly tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck and cried.

He reached up, wrapping his arms around her as well. "Prince, what's... what's wrong?"

"It was only this morning! It was only this morning and I shouldn't miss you this much!" She cried.

She didn't notice Wicked, watching with wide eyes.

He frowned, walking over and grabbed Prince by the back of the chest armor, lifting him from Gui's form. "How dare you..." He looked down, eyes narrowed. His sword was quickly inserted between the bard's eyes and he disappeared, a shining light taking him all the way to the other end of the clearing.

"May I remind you of your situation? It's not appropriate..." Wicked stopped himself. He set her back down and she looked up, setting herself to whisper again. "I was told that you were upset. Brother said that things at my house aren't as good as they were thinking. He's asked me to go away again. So, would it be... Uh..."

Wicked's eyes widened. "My place?! Sure! That'll be fine!" He smiled and Prince returned the smile.

"I'll be over after school today. It'll only be a day or two, alright?"

"You can stay forever." Wicked lowered himself to one knee and lightly kissed Princes hand, causing all of the girls that Prince hadn't noticed before to squee, half in terror, half in delight.

Prince turned to see Gui standing there, wide eyed.

She changed to whisper him. "Gui, please bear with me for a few days. I need to do something. You understand, right?"

"Yes, Princess. I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I need to."

Prince felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, taken the wrong way by Wicked.

He stood and wrapped his arms around 'him', Causing another round of moe-ness from the girls.

Prince stood tall, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sick of being all sentimental! I need to kill something!"

Lollidragon grinned, jumping up. "Let's go then!"

By the end of the night, Gui had regained his lost level, Prince had gained two levels, as he seemed to be on the warpath. Nothing was safe from him on that night.

**Yeah, a little longer, I know. I just couldn't see stopping it there! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	6. Chapter 6 In Zhou's care

**Hello all! Just finished the Fushigi Yuugi series! I recommend it highly! It's amazing! Woot!**

**So, now it's time for Feng Lan to spend a few days with Zhou! Teeheehee! This is going to be a ton of fun! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Dancing Mice does not an anime make. On the other hand, if you have dancing mice AND tentacle rape, then it'll be a hit! Teehee!**

Chapter 6 – In Zhou's care

She woke and during breakfast told her brother what was happening. "I'll be going after school. If Zhou-gege asks, something's happening here and it's not safe for me.

"We have a bunch of broken caplets of heart medication here. They say it can cause infertility in girls. We need to get the whole apartment steam cleaned before you can safely come back."

She blushed deeply at the thought of saying that to Zhou. "I can't say that!"

"Then I'll tell him. It's not saying we're mad at you, but it's a good reason none the less. He'll understand.

She nodded, swallowing hard.

Her parents smiled, nodding. Her mother nodded, looking at her daughter through thick lashes. "It's so sweet that you're coming up with ideas to stay at Zhou's house! I'll admit, I'll be worried leaving him alone for days though..." She looked over at Ming and sighed. "It can't be helped though. Because of your father's company's outing, we'll have to be there. I'll make sure to leave you enough money for food. We've gotta go." She stood and hugged her daughter. "Be safe."

She walked into class and was greeted with a warm smile from her teacher. "Good morning, Feng Lan. You're doing well, I take it?" She smiled and nodded, unable to break the grin from her face. He smiled at her in return as she walked to her seat.

At the end of the school day she went out to find her brother and Zhou talking animatedly, her brother standing next to a few bags she had. Zhou turned to her with a frown. "If that was the situation, why didn't you come over before bed yesterday? It would have been safer for you." She smiled, blushing and doing her best to keep from bashing her brother in the head.

"I didn't know exactly what was happening till this morning. I'm sorry if I've worried you." She bowed lightly as Zhou took her bags.

"So, let's get going, shall we?" She nodded as they walked off.

They were at his house in a few minutes and she looked around, surprised. The place was spotless! It was so much better maintained than Gui's house. She wondered if his house was a disaster again yet...

She shook her head. She needed to be fair. She couldn't be thinking of Gui while she was here. She had to give Zhou a chance.

"It's beautiful here." She smiled and he looked down with a grin.

"I do my best. Come on, I'll show you to the bedroom."

She walked in and smiled softly. It was his bed. There was only one bed in the room. "I'll stay on the couch. For the time being, use this room as you see fit. I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes."

"Uh, would you..." She looked down surprised. No one cooked for her. It felt odd.

"If you want to help, you're more than welcome. I just thought you'd want a chance to get things ready first." She nodded as he left the room.

She looked at her bags. Two changes of clothes, her shampoo and conditioner, one toothbrush, one set of pajamas, underwear and bras (thank god) and her game headband. She put the headband on the nightstand and her cloths on top of the dresser. She went to the bathroom to put the toothbrush and toiletries away and walked out.

"That was fast." Zhou turned to her, having already taken things from the fridge.

"I didn't bring too much. What are we making?"

"Beef and peppers. He smiled and she nodded, looking around and familiarizing herself with the kitchen.

She quickly sliced the beef and peppers as he warmed the wok after filling the rice steamer.

She noticed Zhou kept stepping out of the kitchen while she cooked, but she didn't think anything of it till she went out to the living room to see that he'd made up the dining table. A white table cloth, roses, candles... Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"After taking care of everyone for the last few days, I figured you'd enjoy something like this. Come! Eat! I have ordered desert. It should be here soon." She sat down, surprised by his charms as he pulled out the seat for her.

The food was good, as she knew it would be. She heard the doorbell, but couldn't see what he'd gotten as Zhou answered.

"Zhou-gege, what do you think of me? Seriously, before this whole Second Life thing-"

"I've always loved you. Years before Second Life you asked me to marry you. I came back hoping to find you. I'm just sorry it took so long." He stood and walked over, kneeling beside her, reaching up and cupping her cheek, looking into her eyes. "I thought you knew that."

All she could do was stare, her eyes wide, feeling her stomach flutter, an odd warmth comforting her.

"Just... Just forget about Gui. Stay here with me. I'll do my best to make you happy." He smiled softly, the first time that Feng Lan had seen it since he'd found her.

"I'm not trying to pressure you. You don't have to say anything. Just remember this, alright?"

"Alright." She blushed, fighting to keep from grinning like an idiot.

He sat and ate, and as soon as they were done, he stepped out to the kitchen and returned with a large slice of strawberry cheesecake for each of them.

After eating Zhou insisted she take a bath before bed and she leaned back in the large tub, sighing. It was so hot that she felt her skin tighten on contact.

"Is everything to your liking?" She whipped around to see Zhou's hand on the side of the door. He spoke through the crack, not getting a peep.

"Everything's fine!" She called over.

"There's a rack of towels by the foot of the bath. You relax."

"Alright. Thank you!" She called over and could hear him chuckle as he closed the door.

She laid back, relaxing, thinking of the way Zhou smiled. It was odd, she'd been so hung up on Gui this morning, but now she was thinking so much of him. She smiled as she leaned back, the warmth of the water pulling out the last of her thinking.

She woke a while later, slightly chilled, but comfortable none the less. Her hands moved to realize there wasn't any water around her. She frowned as her hand lifted, feeling something soft holding onto her body. She wasn't wearing any clothing, but she seemed fine.

Her eyes opened to see Zhou beside her, his eyes closed. He was lying in the bed beside her!

She jumped back, realizing he'd put her under the blankets, while he was on top, a separate blanket on him. His eyes cracked as he looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine..." Her voice wavered and in his half alive state he just smiled before closing his eyes.

She tried to sit up to realize she had no strength. She sighed as she leaned back, letting sleep reclaim her.

The next morning she woke before Zhou and carefully slid from the bed, going over to find her clothing. She jumped when she felt arms surround her, hugging her tightly from behind. "Thank goodness you're alright! You passed out in the bath last night!"

"So... you saw?!"

"I had too! I couldn't let you drown in there! I did whatever I could to to make it as appropriate as possible, alright? I wrapped you in a towel to keep your modesty before we got in here, but I didn't want to get the bed wet, so..." He blushed, turning. "I didn't do anything inappropriate."

She dressed and made breakfast, the memory of his chest against her back, the contact of skin on skin gave her goosebumps as she stirred the soup.

She had Miso soup and eggs over rice made by the time Zhou was dressed.

She ate as she packed lunches, not even thinking about it. It was habit to do this. Zhou smiled as she handed him his bento.

She walked in, seeing Gui looking worried. "Is everything alright? You never logged on last night."

"I'm fine! I just, something happened and I wasn't able to log on." She smiled and Gui nodded, visibly relaxing at the thought that she was alright.

Feng Lan walked from the class at the end of the day, Gui's smiling face seemed to make the day go faster. She walked out to the front gate to see Zhou standing there, waiting for her. She walked up and smiled.

"Ming says that the place should be safe after school tomorrow."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to keep you to myself a little longer." He smiled and Feng Lan's heart melted. He had such a wondrous smile...

She walked through the door and went to the room, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. She ran back out and started making dinner.

They ate and chatted, whatever conversation seemed to be interesting they had to have broken into it at least twice.

Zhou waited till she said it was safe and walked in, smiling as Feng Lan stood there in her pink pajama pants and a princess tank top. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close for a few seconds.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She frowned, looking over at the bed again.

"It's fine. We slept in the same bed last night, right?"

"I was unconscious. You were worried about me. This is different..." She frowned and Zhou held her chin so that she could see his eyes clearly.

"It's nothing. It's just sleeping. I'm not going to do anything to make you too uncomfortable." She nodded and climbed into the bed, Zhou in his sleeping pants just behind her.

She laid down and he softly crawled in behind her. She didn't really know what to expect, but was surprised when he leaned in, claiming a quick kiss. He grinned before laying his head down on one of the thick pillows.

"Good night, Feng Lan."

"Good Night, Zhou."

She closed her eyes, unable to think. They slid on their headbands and were asleep seconds later.

She opened her eyes at the outer gate of Infinite Hamlet. She looked around, seeing Wolf-nii and Gui talking about something, Lollidragon sitting and yawning behind them.

She looked at Gui, the smile on his face drew her in. Something here wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

She walked over, her eyes wide as she looked at him, the gentle smile, the softness in his eyes. He looked over to her and smiled. "Good day, Prince. How-"

She grabbed him quickly by his cheeks and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. She felt her heart speed up, her instincts told her to pull him to her harder, but instead she broke the kiss, stepping back, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"That's what I was worried about..." She sighed as she turned, getting three steps before she disappeared, logging off.

Gui watched with a frown, turning to the confused cleric. "Uh, I have a feeling some major decision has just been made, and all I could do was watch as she walked away."

"If you need a few days after this I'll go ahead and sign a paper saying you have a flu or something..." He frowned, unable to think too much. "I'm gonna... I'll see you at school." He disappeared in a flash.

He took off running as quickly as his wolf legs would carry him till he found him.

"Oi! I need to speak to you. It's urgent. He growled to Ming, Wicked by his shoulder.

Ming was pulled aside, Wicked watching confused for a moment as the two chatted and Ming walked back with a frown. "I gotta go. Something's come up."

"Nothing serious I hope." Wicked's voice seemed to soften as he watched the young man frown and shake his head.

"Me too..." He reached up, disconnecting.

He'd made it to the front door and looked around as he saw the doctor bound up the stairs towards the apartment. "Is she here?!"

"No, she was staying at Zhou's till tomorrow. What's happened?"

"I'm not sure, but something's happened. She kissed Gui then started crying. She logged off. Stay here, this is my number." He pulled out a business card and handed it to the young man. "The number there is my cell. I'll go to Zhou's and see what's happening. If she calls you or anything, if you find out what's happening, let me know?"

"Of course!" Ming frowned, looking at the paper.

It wasn't a second till the tall man disappeared from the area entirely. He was just as fast in real life... Ming thought as he watched the thin form fly down the stairs.

He was in the taxi on his way in two minutes. He watched out the window, looking at the smiling faces that they passed when he passed one without the smile, the joy of the others. "Stop the taxi!" He called and jumped out as the man slammed on his brakes.

"Mister! Are you crazy?!"

"Feng Lan!" He called, watching as the girl whipped around, tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't stay there! I couldn't, When? When did it happen?" She cried and the doctor ran over, throwing his arms around the young girl.

"Come on. I'll take you wherever you want to go." He looked down, now more than worried about her.

"I just wanna go home..." She cried and the doctor took her bags.

They pulled up in front of the house and the doctor carried her bags, helping her into the house.

"If you need anything, just let me know, alright?"

"Thanks, Wolf-nii!" She sniffed and he nodded, walking out.

"You had me worried! What happened? What's wrong?" Ming watched her wide eyed and she turned to him, tears again prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Zhou tried so hard! He worked as hard as he could, but I just... I don't..."

"You don't love him." Ming sighed and Feng Lan nodded. "We can't blame you if you don't love someone. It's a pity though. He really does love you."

"I know. I'm going to bed." Feng Lan frowned as she turned away, walking down the hallway.

"Good night, sis." Ming frowned.

As he slid into his bed he placed the headband back on.

As he appeared in the game he frowned, setting up whisper.

"Wicked, find me ASAP. We need to talk."

**I think I have two chapters left. The next one may be it, but there's not much more! Woot!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I'll see you all soon!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	7. Chapter 7 A Decision

**Alright! It's time to get into the new chapter, and honestly, I'm not wanting to dawdle, so**

**Anywho, On with the show! Woot!**

**Disclaimer- I CAN haz cheezburger! Teehee!**

Chapter 7 A decision

Feng Lan walked into class, her stomach full of butterflies as she looked around. He wasn't in.

She sighed, feeling her heart drop as she walked back to her seat. "Feng Lan, what's up?"

"Boy trouble, probably." She looked over to see smiles around her, but couldn't think enough to get past that.

"Sorry! I was a little caught up with things this morning!" Gui stumbled in, the smell of alcohol wafted past. She looked down with a near sob and stood, running from the room.

He'd been to see Wolf-nii, so he would know that she'd been staying at Zhou's.

She quickly made her way to the office where the doctor sat quietly at his desk, filling out papers.

"What does... Can he..." He looked up at her and frowned.

"Playing hooky?"

"Does he know? Did you tell him?"

"About what?" He closed the book he was writing in and just watched her, curious.

"Does he know I was at Zhou's?"

"He knows." He nodded and Feng Lan's heart plummeted.

"You told him..." It was more a statement than a question, but she got an answer either way.

"Not me. He heard you and Wicked talking in game. I guess you told him." He stood and walked around the table, ready to comfort her whenever needed.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused all the time! I'm always crying! I hate it!" She swallowed hard, thrashing at the tears on her cheeks.

"Then tell him." His eyes were more soft than the voice he'd used made out.. "If you don't like the way you're handling this, then end it. Make the choice and tell him."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"This is real life. There's no way to survive without hurting someone."

"Alright." Without another word, she walked out, leaving Wolf worried about what she was going to do. He worried. Would she choose Zhou? After being at his house, she'd left in the middle of the night. What if it was because she was worried about what she would do? What if she chose Gui?

He shrugged it off and returned to his desk. He did have work to do after all...

She turned and headed back up to class, seeing Gui's eyes worried as she came through the door.

"Sorry. I wasn't... feeling well." She lied, looking down.

"Are you alright now? Do you need to leave?"

"No. Thank you. I'll be alright." She sat at her desk.

The day, for once, seemed to trudge on forever. At the end of the day she needed an excuse to stay after. She needed to... Do her math...

She sighed as she picked up her pencil, barely able to think through her distraction.

At the end of the day she put her head down, listening as the rest of the class shuffled out.

"We need to talk." She sighed and Gui nodded.

"I heard. Do you want me to walk you home?" She looked up, seeing the look in his eyes.

He looked so sad...

She waited till he was done with the class prep and they headed out.

She watched till they were away from the gate, almost afraid to speak until then.

"I'm sorry I've been so distracted from my homework. I'm not trying to be! I just, I can't think right anymore. I can barely look at the front of the class anymore without being stuck in my own little world. I was told I needed to make a decision, and I guess I'm almost surprised at my own choice."

"Why's that?" Gui's voice was so soft. She looked up, surprised.

"Zhou's always been there for me. He's kind, caring, he can be so sweet sometimes." She sighed heavily before continuing. "He talked me into sharing a bed with him." She whispered and Gui froze, watching her with wide eyes. "I laid down next to him and went to sleep. He kissed me. All I could think about was you..."

Her voice cracked as Gui's expression changed. "Me?"

"I can't look at you in class! I can't stop thinking of you! I couldn't even give Zhou a fair chance! He tried so hard, and all I could think about was disappointing you."

"You're choosing me?!" Gui stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, his hands shaking.

Instead of a traditional answer Feng Lan stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him. She took in the scent of sandalwood from his shoulder.

"I'll do anything I can to make you happy!" He grinned, holding her tight.

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "Just keep me like this." She smiled and he leaned down, stealing a soft kiss.

"I KNEW it!" They heard and turned to see Ming watching with Wolf-nii from the walkway a good distance behind them.

"Brother! You ruined such a good moment! You can make yourself dinner tonight!" She huffed and walked off, her arms crossed in faux anger across her chest. Gui watched as he ran up to her, angry and yelling.

"Well, I guess maybe instead I can invite Gui over for dinner tonight? That'll be a good moment to tell Mom and Dad about who I am in-game, since you didn't tell them already."

"You're coming home with your new boyfriend, your teacher, and with news like that?! Are you trying to kill them?!"

She giggled and turned, seeing Gui smiling softly at her.

"You'll come to dinner tonight, right?"

"For you, always, my princess." He bent down and kissed her hand. "Anything for you."

**The end!!**

**I know, it was REALLY short for one of my fics, but I'm happy with the way it turned out! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**See you all later!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


End file.
